Alpha, Beta, Omega & HUMAN
by MCMXCV
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega fanfict. Derek and Jackson abduct a 18 year old boy to become their slave, how will things play out? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF. SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT! Enjoy and have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**  
**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
**LAY BACK AND ENJOY!**

**A/N: Please be advised there will be sexual scenes containing boyXboy, so if you are not into that please leave now, you have been warned! To everyone else have a great time reading and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

I had just stepped out the shower as a cool draft revolved around my caramel skin sending a chill from my spine all the way up to the back of my neck. I wiped the fog out of the mirror to take a look at my face. I locked my grey eyes into the mirror inspecting myself to make sure I was clean as I wiped away the water droplets that were left on my skin. As I did that I heard blood curling screams from outside, "MOM, DAD?!"

I darted out the washroom to see two male figures as my body came to a halt and I just stared in terror. One was rather tall almost hitting 6'3 or 6'4 as the other one was straddling at 6'0. The taller male had a scruffy yet clean mannered beard as the boy had no facial hair what-so-ever. They both were fairly toned with muscle as I fixated on their odd coloured yet beautiful eyes. The taller man had crimson eyes that resembled fire as the other man had lightning blues then I noticed it... blood dripping from the shorter males hands.

I stepped back as both figures growled, "Don't move little boy." Now I could see their faces more clearer, the shorter boy was clearly younger than the older man... they both were far from ugly but both had a demeanor that screamed 'bad'.

The younger man opened his mouth allowing his fangs to show, "How old are you?" His head tilted making him seem like he was dissecting me with his mind as an evil smirk marked across his face.

My pink lips finally urged up the courage to open as I answered his question, "I-I-I'm 18, please don't hurt me I'll do anything." I pleaded as I had now fully realized they had killed my parents already. Then something strange happened.

The older taller man shouted at the younger male, "Jackson! You're giving in to the full moon, you killed two people, stop it now or I'll kill you, remember I'm your Alpha, you're only a Beta." His eyes grown darker red as he spoke.

Jackson turned to face the older man as he spoke and he seemed to shake his head and snap out of some sort of hypnotic daze, "Derek, we can't just leave him, he knows that I killed his parents now, he saw me in my beta form, what are we gonna do?"

Derek walked up next to Jackson and looked at me directly into my eyes, "You said that you'll do anything for us not to harm you right?"

I nodded as he continued, fear plastered all over my face not knowing what I had to do. "Well what's your name young man?" His voice was stern and he commanded respect as Jackson just looked on.

"I'm Daniel." I tried not to talk much as I clenched my arm and started shaking as Derek came up right next to me.

"Well Daniel, you're going to be our packs Token, do you know what that means?" Derek cocked his eyebrow as he knew I had no idea what that meant, but I had an idea as I closed my eyes and wished that this was all a dream. He continued, "Well a token to my pack is basically what you humans call a prostitute, a slut, a toy that we all get to use whenever we like."

He outstretched his arm as his humanoid fingers grew long sharp nails and he swiped the towel I had wrapped around my waist exposing my nude body to Jackson and himself. Both boys looked and grinned as Derek licked his fangs that elongated from his gums and used his clawed hand to graze against my ass cheek. My body shivering from the cold. Derek pushed me into the room and told Jackson to go into my closet and get some clothes for me to wear.

I was on the bed resting on my back as Derek opened my legs and started inspecting me, with a low growl of a voice he started to speak, "Hmm, he's a virgin, this will be really fun...for me that is." Derek had the same vile smirk Jackson had earlier as I knew what was going to happen next. I gulped as Derek raised his body on top of mine and whispered in my ear, "If you scream, I rip your throat out with my teeth, so be a good bitch and do as I say."

I nodded in agreement as Derek unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled down his underwear along with his pants in one swoosh as Jackson turned around looking confused, "Derek what are you doing?" This time Jackson looked like a human, there were no fangs, no long sharpened nails, no pointed ears, just a beautiful male boy who looked like a teenager.

Derek jolted back and faced him, "I'm the Alpha and I feel like I want to make this bitch do as I say, so if I want him to suck my cock, he's going to do that, if I want to tare his ass apart while I'm fucking him, I will, do you have a problem with that beta?" Derek wasn't in human form he was as demanding and fearsome as a leader wolf. He told Jackson to take the clothes outside and dispose of the bodies.

Tears started flowing from my eyes as Derek came onto the bed that I was laying on and knelt down over my face and used his claw to open my mouth as he forced his cock into my mouth. A low grunt escaped the Alpha's mouth as he continued his motion, in and out, making sure that I didn't get a chance to take a breath. He eventually forced it in far enough that I could feel it in my throat as I started to gag and cry. I rather die then take this punishment any day. Soon I felt his cock-head swell in size as he did one last jerk of his hips and cum flowed out of cock onto my tongue.

He let out a long 'ah' as he finally spoke, "Swallow all of it you whore." I swallowed the salty tasteless semen as he got on his clothes and left me crying on the bed. Jackson walked into the room and threw my clothes onto me and said, "You better listen to whatever he wants or says, and the rest of the pack cause if you don't follow orders, you'll be killed."

I looked intently at Jackson as I managed to get off the bed and put on my clothes. I walked to the living room accompanied by Jackson to make sure I didn't do any funny business as the living room was spotless. There was no blood and no bodies, I swallowed what seemed to be a rock in my throat as Derek gestured us to go outside. When we got outside Derek went into his Black Camaro and I followed Jackson into his Black Porche.

Derek drove off first as Jackson looked at me as he wiped the dried tears on my face, "Don't think because Derek made you suck his cock, I won't make you do that either." His words bore like holding a rose and getting caught by it's thorn, how could something that beautiful be so disgusting and conniving? We drove off as we entered into a black dense forest.

* * *

Until Next Time, hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**  
**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
**LAY BACK AND ENJOY!**

**A/N: Please be advised there will be sexual scenes containing boyXboy, so if you are not into that please leave now, you have been warned! To everyone else have a great time reading and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

I stared out the window of Jackson's Porche as we went deeper into the dense forest which looked befitted for a masked murderer to be living. I squinted my wolf greys for a better look at where we were heading as I heard a low growl come out of Jackson's mouth.

"Don't think you could run away or anything, cause if you hadn't noticed by now, we're werewolves, Derek wasn't joking when he said he'll rip out your throat with his teeth." Jackson smirked. I couldn't get over how beautiful his blue eyes were, and his facial structure was perfectly put together, from his jaw line to his cheek bones and his long neck. Everything was perfect in my eyes until it came to his personality, it was outrageously atrocious and vile.

I looked at him intently, looking up and down to see that he was very slim, had a reasonable amount of muscle and looked very strong. I then built up some courage to speak to him directly, "What was Derek talking about when he said he's an Alpha and you're a Beta?" I was genuinely intrigued as Jackson pierced his eyes into mine and cocked his eyebrow and looked back at me with a bit of anger evident in his face.

"It means that everyone has to listen to Derek since he is the Alpha, and the Omegas and humans, and tokens have to listen to everyone else, such as Betas and the Alpha. Omegas have a little bit of a smudge or respect more then humans, and Tokens get no respect at all, they are the entire packs slave." Again he made his smirk as I felt my heart drop into my stomach burning with acid.

We soon reached a fairly huge house hiding in the barrage of trees. Jackson stopped the car and parked it next to Derek's Camaro. I got out as Jackson grabbed me by the back of my shirt and began to yank me into the mansion of a house. "Th-this is a beautiful house you have here." I stated trying to let them ease off on torturing me.

Derek gazed at me with fire beaming in his eyes as he grabbed me by the throat as Jackson released his grip from the back of me. "You are not aloud to speak whenever you please, you speak only when you are asked a question, or if someone tells you to do something, do you understand me?" Derek's teeth were razors as he barked out his commands. He dropped me onto the ground as he kicked my stomach and told me to get up.

I looked up at Jackson who turnt his face as I began to cry from the kick. Derek yanked my arm up and we walked into the house. Inside were 3 other boys sitting as they all turned as they sensed the new blood in the house. All simultaneously smirked with grins longing across their faces. Derek threw me onto the couch as he began to speak as everyone now turned their attention to him.

"This is our new pet, so feel free to do whatever you want with him, the only rule is, he is off on weekends as he will need time to rejuvenate his strength from the aftermath of our uses. Only I will be allowed to fuck this toy whenever I like, as many times as I like, at whatever time I like because I am the Alpha, when I am not using him you guys are allowed to use him freely, one at a time or all together it doesn't bother me." I gulped as I came to the realization that these werewolves could kill me just by having intercourse. I began to sob as a tall dark man got up from the chair.

"I want him first, I want to punish him and let him know who's in charge." His fangs were elongated as I looked deep into his amber eyes. I backed up in the couch as he stepped forward and grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room. I pleaded and screamed as I looked for Jackson... I always looked for Jackson as if I thought for some reason he'd come to my rescue but he was just like them all.

"Boyd!" Barked a loud and annoyed Jackson. He continued as Boyd turned around and submitted in defeat to him. "I get him first and then you could do whatever you please." It wasn't what I wanted to hear, I never thought in a million years I'd be a victim to a pack rape... especially from werewolves.

Boyd dropped me as he turned and faced me, "I promise you, when he's finished with you, I'll tare you apart and I will enjoy every minute of it." He growled as spit flew from his mouth. Jackson stepped forward as I willingly followed him into the room.

The room was actually decent, but the bed was pretty small. There was a closet to the left of the room as soon as you entered and on the wall opposite of the bed was a bathroom with shower and toilet. Jackson sat on the bed as he began to speak, "Take of your clothes and get on this bed."

I obeyed his command without question as I slid off my pants and underwear and pulled off my T-Shirt. I put it onto the dresser that was beside the bed and climbed onto the bed awaiting further instruction.

Jackson looked unamused as he widened his eyes and stared, "Hello, unbuckle my pants, take my cock out and start sucking." I gulped as I leaned in and started to unbuckle his belt. "No, with your teeth." I pulled my hands back and used me teeth to unfasten the buckle as his pants and underwear came off easily. His large member flopped out as I looked in disbelief, it was much bigger then Derek's and Derek's wasn't small by no means.

"Uhm...It's-It's really big." I said as he took his hand and forced my head down on his meat. I started sucking until I couldn't handle the pressure of not being able to breathe as I pulled my head off and took a breath. I began to use my tongue and slide it on the shaft, gliding my tongue up and down making sure to wet the entire member. I then took the head into my mouth as Jackson fell back onto the bed and began to close his eyes in ecstacy as he pulled of his shirt revealing his six-pack hairless abs. I rubbed them up and down as I stopped sucking and began to position myself to take his full cock in my ass.

I began to lower my weight onto his cock as he looked in amazement, "What are you doing?" He asked as I sat on it and I felt a sharp pain.

"I'm doing my job remember, I have to please you." I put my hands onto his chest and closed my eyes as I began to go up and down on his cock. Jackson began to breathe heavier as he put his hands and cupped my ass and hips and guided me up and down. He began to speak but wasn't speaking in full sentences because of the pleasure I was inducing to his member.

"We... have to.. AH, use.. a ...ah-ah-AAHH, condom... you'll become... ah. preg- AAHH" Jackson stopped talking and flipped me onto my back and began to thrust hard into my ass as I looked into his eyes and kissed him. I tried sliding my tongue in as he pushed me back onto the bed as his eyes turned to the lightning blue I saw in the house.

"YOU NEVER KISS SOMEONE OF HIGHER STANDARD THEN YOURSELF, THAT IS UTTER DISRESPECT!" Jackson let his anger take over as he grew his claws and razors for teeth. He clenched onto my hips as his nails dug into my skin leaving a trail of blood following his fingers and he forced his large member into my ass as I felt nothing but pain. I screamed as he continued to thrust and thrust until I felt him cum. He stopped and his eyes turned back to normal as he quickly grabbed me up and threw me into the bathtub.

"Clean all of the cum out of you NOW!" I began to sob as I began to clean myself like I was a slut. I cleaned out all the cum as it washed down the drain. Jackson began to walk out as I looked in dismay.

"Jackson!" I called. He turned around and I could see his nerve was being pinched.

"Did you forget what we told you? You can't just talk to us however and whenever you feel like, you only talk when we ask you to talk." Jackson walked back into the washroom and grabbed a towel from the lower cabinet and handed it to me as I wiped the water droplets off of my skin. "Go and take a nap and try to recooperate, you're still only human."

I obeyed what he said as I laid in the bed and let the tears fade away as I fell asleep. Jackson left the room and went outside in the living room.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the review Virgo III!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**  
**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
**LAY BACK AND ENJOY!**

**A/N: Please be advised there will be sexual scenes containing boyXboy, so if you are not into that please leave now, you have been warned! To everyone else have a great time reading and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

My eyes felt beat up and heavy as I tried opening them. I tried to itch my eyes as I felt sheer pain abrupt from my wrists. My eyes jolted open as I saw him molesting me. It was different this time because I had agreed to do said things with Derek and Jackson. I looked on as Boyd grew a maniacal grin that shook my body to it's very core. I tried to kick as I felt pain shoot up my leg as my ankles were bound by handcuffs as well.

"You slut, I'll show you how I'm in charge." Boyd's eyes were nothing like Jackson's. I closed my eyes as Boyd continued thrusting into me violently. No moans, no convulses, just pain and discomfort. Boyd used his hand which quickly gained sharp nails to pry open my eyes to watch him brutally rape me.

I screamed and cried as Boyd's face took in with anger and he completely turned werewolf on me and starting rapidly without remorse fucking my bound body. I felt a burning sensation as I felt my asshole become really wet... not the normal wet during intercourse but it was much thicker. Boyd had thrust one last time as I cried out in pain and he pulled out before he came.

Boyd looked onto the bed and smirked as he got off and walked towards the door. I suddenly realized that I was still bound to the bed from the handcuffs on my ankles and wrists as I called out to him, "Are-n't you... gon..na let me... out?" I questioned weakly.

Boyd turned around and looked without emotion as he spoke, "You're nothing but an animal, so be caged like one." And with that he walked out the room slamming the door.

I relaxed and took a deep breath in as I smelt the odour of blood... it consumed the room as I laid their with no motion. I continued to cry and weap as the house grew still, cold and remained quiet for the remainder of the night.

* * *

I woke up to a loud sound of breaking metal. I turned to the side and saw Jackson break the handcuffs that were placed there for me to stay put. When he finished breaking each one of them I rolled off of the bed and quickly covered the blood stain that came from my rectum with the sheet that was covering the bed.

"I already saw the stain, moron, and even if I didn't see it, I could smell it... go take a shower I'll handle the rest." Jackson said as he got the sheets off of the bed and put it into the basket. I did as he said as I took a quick rinse in the shower, washing away all the guilt, humiliation and sorrow down the drain as I scrubbed my skin relentlessly. My skin started turning red due to the severity of my scrubbing as Jackson grabbed my hand to stop me.

He looked at me with his glowing blue gems, "Hey, take it easy there, you'll hurt your beautiful skin." He smiled as I rinsed off the soap and grabbed the towel Jackson handed to me. I stepped out the bathtub as I slipped and fell right onto Jackson as he caught me getting his clothes wet in the process.

"OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY-" He cut me as I spoke and laughed delightly. I gulped as I stood up along with Jackson. "Maybe I was wrong about you... you don't deserve to be used like this, I'll have a talk with Derek about releasing you."

"But what if Derek disowns you or something..." I said as I held my arm in discouragement.

"Well then we'll run away together." He joked as he led me onto the bed. He continued, "Don't worry, I'll stay in here so no one will bother you, how does that sound?" He smiled showcasing his perfect smile.

I was really confused as I bluntly asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?" My heart racing as I continued the sentence.

His eyebrow cocked up as he began to answer, "Well it may not seem like it but I owe you for what I did to your parents." He said a little bit nervously.

I was taken back at his comment as I heard his stomach growl. "What time is it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's like 7 in the morning." He retorted as he glanced at his shiny gold watch.

"Would you like me to make breakfast?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Actually that sounds great." Jackson replied as he gestured to the door and we went into the kitchen.

I began to crack some eggs and whip them as I chopped some vegetables to add with the eggs. I mixed the pancake batter and put the pans on high awaiting the perfect time to start the process into making the food. Jackson just sat back and looked on in 'awe' at my performance in the kitchen as I carried a plate of pancakes and eggs to him.

"Wow this smells delicious!" Jackson almost flew out of his chair as I laughed and handed him the syrup for the pancakes. "Who learnt you to cook like this?" He questioned as he took the first bite which led to him devouring the rest of food on his plate.

"My mom, that was the only thing she actually taught me to do..." I said as my mood began to sink. Jackson seemed to notice as I heard footsteps climbing down the stairs.

A familiar tone was heard as Derek opened his canines, "Did Stiles come by to cook for us, it smells really good!" Derek stood still as I handed him a plate with pancakes and eggs.

He smiled and took the food as he sat and began to eat it with delight. Jackson cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"Derek" Jackson's tone was serious as Derek stopped eating for a second.

"What is it, I'm eating." He said with his eyes pierced onto Jackson.

"I think we should let Daniel go." Jackson held out to his promise as I looked on with hesitation.

"I knew it from the moment you laid your eyes onto him Jackson... you like him don't you, and you can't stand when another man even hovers to close near him." Jackson growled as he looked like he was trying to defend somebody... something... some person who was very dear to him.

"If you knew why would you make him go through what he did those two days?" Jackson shouted as Boyd and Isaac exited their room to witness the commotion.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that he is who you truly wanted..." Derek said as Jackson noticed my molester looking on at the confrontation. Jackson zoomed past everyone as he clenched Boyd by his throat and hung him on the wall.

"If you ever even look at Daniel in a wrong way I WILL kill you with my bare hands." Jackson threw Boyd into the table as Isaac let out a faint chuckle and then composed himself back to normal. He walked up to me.

"Daniel I know you don't know about all this werewolf stuff, but I've loved you since I was born, I was destined to be with you... please let me be your forever." Jackson held my bruised wrists as he kissed them and within a minute my pain was gone as Jackson seemed to take it away with his wolf powers.

I was at lost for words as Derek and Isaac looked on. All I could do was look into Jackson's eyes, his smile, and his physique. "I can't just say I'll be with you forever... humans don't do that, we usually go on dates first."

Everyone started laughing as Jackson bowed his head and let go of my hands. I thought I had done something wrong as Jackson stood up and looked down on me, "Daniel, will you do me the honour to take you on a date under the starry night sky, a picnic for just the two of us?"

I looked at him intrigued as I finally found some hope in my corrupted life, "That sounds good." I said as Jackson kissed my forehead and whispered, "I hope I can make you love me the way that I love you."

* * *

Later that night I had been treated equally into the pack as if I was one of them. We all sat around the T.V as Stiles came over and to my surprise he was all over Derek as if they were a couple, kissing and cuddling acting all cute. I envied what Stiles had with Derek as I looked onto a smiling Jackson. I then thought to myself... I can have that too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, and thanks for the reviews Virgo III, JacksonLover, Flipp, Guest and LeaderOfThePack!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**  
**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
**LAY BACK AND ENJOY!**

**A/N: I know it seems fast paced, but trust me things aren't always as they seem! Please be advised there will be sexual scenes containing boyXboy, so if you are not into that please leave now, you have been warned! To everyone else have a great time reading and let me know what you guys think!**

** Virgo III: Yes Daniel is Jackson's Mate! So without further a due let's begin with the Christmas special (2 Chapters within today)**

* * *

Derek turned to Boyd as Jackson, Stiles, Isaac and I left to go out and get some food to eat, "I hadn't planned for Jackson to take a liking to him so fast... out of everyone Jackson is the last person I'd think to give into love." Escaped the Alpha's mouth.

Boyd's eyebrow cocked and his eyes widened as he listened with intrigue, "Wait... you don't like Daniel?" Questioned the Beta.

Derek stood up from the couch and looked out the window to make sure that the way was clear as he turned back to his Beta as he began to speak, "Daniel... Daniel was my everything but his parents brainwashed him into forgetting me... if he truly loved me, he wouldn't have forgotten me and now he has fallen for Jackson? That doesn't make any sense to me... so if I can't have him then nobody will." Derek clenched his teeth as his normal teeth grew in length with a sharp point.

"But I thought you loved Stiles.." Boyd said a bit hesitant not wanting to aggravate his Alpha.

"I do... but I knew Daniel before I even knew Stiles was alive, and now Stiles has my heart but I can't see Daniel with anyone else but me, so he needs to be taken care of." Derek winked with his right eye as Boyd got the message.

"So I have your permission to accidentally cause an accident that can be fatal to a certain person." Boyd's code was immediately taken with a nod of Derek's head.

"Don't get caught or I'll kill you to cover my tracks, get it." Derek's royal blues enhanced into crimson red fireballs as Boyd whimpered in defeat.

Boyd dashed through the door and ran into the forest to unravel his plan in being Derek's accomplice.

* * *

Jackson took us all into his mansion of a house. It was the purest of white, it almost made you not want to touch it to mess it up because of it's pure beauty it was emitting. We entered the house as Jackson gestured us into the large living room which had 3 large black couches that were surrounding the fireplace. Isaac, Stiles and I took a seat as Jackson called for his butler.

"Mr. Harris, can you please get us some water." Jackson smiled as Mr. Harris went to get the beverages.

"Th-this is a nice house." I confessional after seeing all the decor, all the colours complimenting each other, each wall had it's own unique story to portray as you looked at it. Everything was very artistic to say the least.

"Why are you nervous? But thank you, I designed this whole entire house myself and built it." Jackson shined his pearly whites as I looked in 'awe' and thought to myself _You made this whole entire house by yourself? _I gazed at his arms which showcased his muscles as I then knew how they formed there and smiled to myself. That quickly changed as I fixated at what he had done to my family.

"I'm sorry, but you do realize, you did kill my parents and you saved me from getting my ass raped all of a sudden, and now you tell me you love me, and that you always loved me but you let two different guys rape me? Oh and we're going on a date later on tonight cause I'm one stupid ass motherfucker that's for sure. I hate that I feel something between us." My heart just poured out as I looked at the audience. Stiles and Isaac just looked with their jaws open as Stiles' face was fully taken over with anger.

Before Jackson could speak Stiles ran up to him and slapped him, "You guys did the same thing with me to him?! Why would you guys do that, Derek promised me that you guys wouldn't do that to no one." Stiles eyes began to form tears as his voice started cracking while he continued shouting, "WHY JACKSON? WHY! YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH WHY WOULD YOU PUT SOMEBODY ELSE THROUGH THAT...Why?"

Jackson looked on as he saw my facial expression. "You did this before?" All the little respect I had just fallen down the drain for Jackson as I ran out the mansion. Stiles followed behind me as Isaac tried talking to Jackson who looked hurt and demolished.

* * *

Isaac held Jackson's shoulder as he began to speak, "Do you think that he wouldn't have found out? Come on Jackson, you might be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them." Jackson looked in awe as he began to speak.

"I wanted to tell him myself I didn't want him to find out like that." Jackson downed his head into his palms as Isaac patted his back.

"Don't worry he still likes you, you can't just change that over night." Isaac reassured as Jackson looked up to him.

"I killed his parent's Isaac... I did." Jackson let doubt cloud his judgement as he punched his wall with his built up anger that broke the whole wall in half as Isaac coward in fear from the performance.

* * *

Stiles stopped me as I turned to face him, tears filled my face. He embraced me with a tight hug as he stated, "It's fine, I can't believe they killed your parents, If there is anything I can do for you, just name it and I'll try to help you as much as I can." I just fixated on Stiles' personality. He was a perfect stranger who was trying to help me in my time of need when he didn't have to, it just showed me the type of person Stiles was.

I wiped my teary face as I started "Thank you, but it's fine, you don't need to feel sorry for me. But if you don't mind, what happened to you?" I questioned as Stiles looked down at the ground as he kicked dust into the clean air.

"Well Derek kidnapped me, and I went through a week of torture before Derek started falling for me, and soon enough I was soon the prize possession of the pack and no one was aloud to harm, touch or belittle me. But they never killed anyone of my family members." He bowed his head again feeling sorry for me.

"It's fine, I only went through 2 and a half days of torture, you had a whole week. C'mon you had it worst then me." I smiled as Stiles looked up to me. We both exchanged smiles as I felt the wind get socked out of my stomach. The dark figure and I rolled into the brush as Stiles screamed, "JAAAAAAAAACKSOOOOOOOON!"

I felt a sharp cold metal pierce my arm as I blocked my face. Multiple stabs could be felt as the familiar aroma of blood leaked into the fresh air. As soon as the brutal attack had started, it ended when the attacker fled the scene. I felt water dripping on my face as I looked up to a sobbing Jackson.

"Babe.. you-your arms... don't worry you-you'll.. be okay" Jackson took my arms into his hands as his veins turned into a black colour as my wounds began to heal and I could see that all of my pain was transferred to Jackson who didn't let the pain show. In that very instant I just looked in 'awe' and thought to myself.

_Maybe.. Maybe I was wrong, he does care about me, but why would he kill my parents out of everyone in this town... it's not like I live close to where Derek's hideout house in the woods is... so how did they make it to my house to kill my parents... it just didn't make any sense._

I did the only thing I could think to do as Jackson released his grip and panted for breaths. I lunged forward and held him tightly, feeling his warm embrace, but as our hearts touched each other the embrace felt hotter. This hug didn't feel like an ordinary hug, it was different... a good different. I clenched onto him tightly as I began to cry into his shoulder and neck area as he rubbed circles into my back.

Isaac held Stiles together as he called Derek to let him know about the altercation that had just taken place.

* * *

Derek hung up the phone as he turned around to be faced with a masked man. The man began to slowly take off his black mask to reveal that it was Boyd. Boyd was panting and gasping for air as Derek began to speak.

"Why is he still alive Boyd?" Derek growled as Boyd stepped back into the closed door which surprised him.

"Please.. Please Derek, I promise I will take care of it, just give me another chance." Boyd pleaded as he looked onto his Alpha.

Derek took a couple of steps forward as his long fingers began to grow in length with sharp nails. He walked right infront of Boyd as both boys could feel each others breaths on one another. Boyd noticed Derek's wolf-claw as he clenched his eyes shut. Derek used his index and thumb to pry open Boyd's right eye as he used his other claw to evacuate Boyd's eye from its socket. Boyd scream for dear life as Derek roared aloud as fangs elongated from his gums and Derek yanked Boyd's head back and used his canines to rip apart Boyd's neck. Boyd's lifeless body fell as Derek hauled him onto his shoulder and went deep into the forest with no remorse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Ill be updating it again later on tonight so stay tuned, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers I love you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**  
**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
**LAY BACK AND ENJOY!**

**A/N: Shoutout to my reviewers: Guest! Big Bad Alpha! Loveless123! & Virgo III, you guys motivate me, and sorry for not updating my fanfict twice yesterday, I'm in Scarborough and I got power outage again, it could go off at any moment in time, for how long it wants... but without further a due, let's begin!**

* * *

Derek sprinted across the greenery scenes of trees, brushes, leaves and flowers as the his breaths became rapid and short as he came to a sudden stop. He threw the lifeless body of Boyd onto the ground as he began to dig... dig... and dig as his mind was reminiscing about his past.

* * *

_Daniel... Why? Why would you let your devious parents split us up and not even say a word to them? How could you say you love me and then completely let them brainwash you into forgetting me and then when we see each other you don't even have that kind of lust for me... like how you did 3 years ago. Those were the days when everything seemed perfect until your parents found out that you had been dating me... a ex-con they said, I'm too old for you they said... I mean I wouldn't disagree but love doesn't have a number attached to it... it didn't bug you, it didn't bug me, so why did it bug them? I never made you do things that you never wanted to do... I got you everything you wanted...Everything. You said it, you got it. I treated you like gold and didn't care about no one but you... how could things go from so good to so bad? _

_I can't believe I'm even contemplating for your murder to occur... I mean I love you... I love you too much to see you with the likes of Jackson Whittemore... And right now I can't break Stiles' heart... he's proved to me that he loves me.. So I HAVE to love him back. I'm too stuck on my pride to go back on my word to him. 'I'll never hurt you' I said, leaving him would break that promise, and I never break a promise... out of everyone you should know that Daniel... but I guess not since you seem to have forgotten all about me. _

* * *

Fondling with his memories Derek had flowed through time as the hole was dug deep enough for the body to be sunken in and not be found by wondrous diggers. Derek picked up the lifeless body of Boyd and threw it into the 7 foot hole as he began to pile the dirt back onto the body. He hurriedly buried Boyd's body without any remorse in his train-of-thought.

"If you had just complied to finishing your one task, this wouldn't have been your fate." Growled the sadistic wolf.

Derek finally made the grave look like normal untouched dirt once again as he sprinted back to civilization.

* * *

Isaac, Stiles, Jackson and I stepped back into the mansion to seek safety from the frightening altercation that had just taken place, not to far from Jackson's house.

Jackson's leg was shaking rapidly without hesitation as be paced back and forth mumbling, "I sware if I find out who did this to you, I sware he's dead." Jackson clenched his teeth as he attended his attention back towards me.

Stiles and I were still in a bit of shock at what had happened but we were quickly settled as we had Isaac and Jackson to protect us if anything had happened.

Isaac began his interrogation, "Did you make out a face?" he asked looking deeply into my eyes to notice a fluctuation in my heart beat to detect a lie.

"No." I simply spoke.

"Did you see how tall this man was? It was a man right?" Isaac leaned in closer as Jackson was quickly losing his temper.

"He was pretty tall I think, and strong, he knocked the wind out of me like he was charging at an on-coming Lacross member from the opposing team, and yes he was a man." I stated as Jackson walked in-between us.

"That is enough Isaac, I know you're trying to help but my boyfriend doesn't need any antagonising remembrances about this man attacking him, so just give him a break." Jackson sat next to me as he continued talking. I was surprised at his composure as he spoke to Isaac. "You're okay right, no where else is hurting you, cause I can take away the pain if anything just let me know okay." I nodded as he cutely looked into my eyes and asked me, "Could you sit in my lap so I can wrap my arms around you to make sure you're safe."

I chuckled as Stiles reached for his phone to call his prince charming, Derek. "Okay." I said as Jackson smiled and lifted me up by my hips making me laugh as he rested me in his crossed-legged lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me as I rested my head on his shoulder and planted soft kisses on his muscle.

Stiles came off of the phone as he began to inform us what he and Derek were talking about, "Derek will be here in a couple of minutes, he's going to help find the perpetrator who attacked Daniel." Stiles smiled as I smiled back feeling a nice warm feeling inside as Jackson softly pressed his pink lips onto my hair.

Soon enough Derek showed up at Jackson's door and ran towards me to see if anything was alright. We all reassured him that everything was fine as I began to tell him what happened. His facial expression didn't really show at all. My eyebrow raised in confusion as he then showed a bewildered expression all of a sudden which caught me off by surprise, but I shrugged it off.

"Jackson, do you mind if I use your restroom?" Derek said utterly. He seemed out of the blue but I guess since Jackson's house was '5 star' Derek didn't mind using someone else's bathroom.

"Ye..ah, sure, Mr. Harris could you please show Derek where the washroom is?" Mr. Harris bowed politely as Derek went down the hallway following him.

Stiles was the first to speak up, "Something seems off with Derek." We all shot our gazes at him as he continued to back up his notion, "Derek doesn't really show any compassion or emotion, other than when he's fucking me, let's be honest.. I find it really weird that he acted the way he acted just now, and then he asked to use your washroom... he doesn't even use mine, Derek has." Stiles itched his chin as he was trying to find the right word, "problems." Stiles finished as everyone took in what the hazeled eye boy was saying.

"So what are you trying to say?" Isaac propelled budging an inch up in his seat.

"I really don't know, it's just not characteristically possible for Derek to act like that, something is wrong." Stiles shook his head in disbelief even when he was the one who pointed out the flawed ways.

Jackson stood quiet as he held his head in a ache. I turned and held his temples as we both flopped onto the ground as Stiles and Isaac gasped from the sudden impact.

* * *

_"I need you to do a favour for me." growled a gravelled low toned voice, with a lot of hurt and despair in his tone._

_"Anything you need me to do, I'll do it.." trickled a soft toned voice which had a lot of strength behind them._

_"I need you to take care of a certain situation for me Jackson." The taller man was waving a pendulum back and forth as Jackson's head was swaying after his eyes never took sight of the piece of gold._

_"Anything." Jackson said in a monotone voice which emitted no emotion or soul what-so-ever._

_"Go to 204 Crescent Road, inside you'll find a man by the name of Hunter and a woman by the name of Bonnie, kill them and make sure you don't lay a finger on the boy in the house... but when you see him, make sure you ask him his name and age, if his name isn't Daniel, and he isn't 18 then kill him you've hit the wrong house." Derek stepped out of the dark to reveal his crimson red blazing suns he had for eyes. The sun shun on his skin making it look delightfully thrilling of a pure white._

_With a flash Jackson stormed out of the house and Derek let out a evil, grimey laugh that turned into a howl... a warning howl._

* * *

Jackson snapped out of his daze as Stiles, Isaac and I were patting his face and splashing a bit of water into it. Jackson had a terrified look onto his face as his eyes began to rock side to side, and his hands began to shake. He didn't want to believe what he saw, what replayed in his head, that Derek is the reason he killed Daniel's parents, but why would he want me to do that.

"Jackson!" I screamed before I just ended up getting fed up and planted a hard kiss onto the jock that was my boyfriend. Jackson immediately snapped out of his fantasy.

Jackson looked up to me and started to mumble something incoherent.

* * *

Mr. Harris Led Derek far down into the mansion of a house before they finally reached the washroom. Before Derek went inside of the washroom he grabbed Mr. Harris as his fangs elongated from his gums and his normal blues turned fiery red. Mr. Harris coward in fear as Derek grasped a fist full of the man's uniform.

"Listen to me, and listen to me closely, I'm not going to repeat myself cause you'll end up on a case of 24 hour mystery." Mr. Harris nodded as his glasses fell onto the ground. Derek continued ignoring the man's terrified look. "I need you to put this into Daniel's drink, and that's it... I'll never bug you ever again, but if you don't comply I will kill you, that's it.. when you go back outside, if you even make a sneak type of move to tell Jackson or anyone, everyone in this house will die." Derek loosed his grip and patted down the waiter's uniform as he put his clawed hand into his pocket and handed Mr. Harris a powdered substance.

Mr. Harris nodded as he took the substance and made his way back to the rest of the pack. Derek looked on as he started to make his way into the washroom.

Mr. Harris walked into the kitchen and got out 5 glasses and filled them with water as he poured the white powder substance into one of the glasses and stirred furiously allowing the powder to dissolve to show as if nothing but water was in the glass. He got out a tray and put all the water on it and made his way into the living room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Lol sorry guys, I haven't got to update this properly but it's due to the big blackout that's happening in Toronto right now :( Hopefully you guys enjoy this update, and thanks for the feedback my lovely reviewers 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**  
**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
**LAY BACK AND ENJOY!**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, Sorry I haven't gotten to update this fanfict or a while, DON'T think I abandoned it or anything, because I haven't, I have just been going through a lot personally, which complicated things and didn't make it easy for me to update or do anything pretty much. But without further a due, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

Mr. Harris walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with the 5 glasses of water. "Here everybody have some water."

Jackson looked confused as he spoke up, "I didn't order you to fetch any beverages for anyone... since when do you just get water for everybody on your own free-will?" Jackson questioned as Mr. Harris got flustered and Isaac and Jackson both knew something was up.

Jackson and Isaac stood up from being seated and walked up to Mr. Harris with their claws outstretched and vicious grins plastered on their faces. "Mr. Harris is there something you need to tell us?" Asked the inquisitive Isaac.

Mr. Harris quickly nodded a yes as he said, "No." Everyone was taken back by the gesture as Mr. Harris directed his head into the hallway leading into the washroom that Derek was in.

Stiles and I sat next to each other and clenched onto one another's arm as we didn't know what was going to aspire in the mansion. Jackson turned to Isaac, "You got my back, or are you with Derek?"

Isaac looked dumbfounded but quickly gazed back at Stiles and I and began to speak, "You.. well I'll be by your side because of Stiles and Daniel, Derek shouldn't have done what he did to both of them."

As Isaac finished his sentence footsteps could be heard creeping closer and closer to everyone as Mr. Harris ran and cloaked next to Stiles and I. We looked on as Isaac and Jackson turned into their beasty werewolf form. Derek emerged from the hallway with his crimson suns gleaming mean.

"How ironic, you two will go oppose your all-mighty because of some love?" Derek asked as Isaac and Jackson gulped but didn't back down.

"What did you ask the butler to do Derek?" Jackson shouted as he gritted his teeth together in anger.

"Well, I guess there isn't no point in hiding anything anymore, now is there? I asked the butler to put some poisoned powder into Daniel's drink so he could die." Derek shot his gaze at me as I quivered in fear.

"Why, would you want to do that?" Asked a confused Isaac.

"For one, Daniel isn't supposed to be with Jackson, he was supposed to be with me." Derek growled as Stiles' eyes widened and he stood up.

"So I don't mean anything to you Derek?" Hurt was evident in Stiles' words as Derek closed his eyes and held the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, I love you Stiles but I knew Daniel about 3 years before I even knew you existed... and Daniel was my mate... his parents brainwashed him into hating me and then in the midst of the car crash he lost his memory about everything... including me." Derek spoke as it turned into a loud howl.

"That can't be true!" I pleaded as I stood up and looked on at Derek's display.

"Oh yeah, You're full name is Daniel Lynn London. You were born January 21, 1995, you're an Aquarius, you love the romantic things even though you would never admit it. You rather a text once a day saying "I'm busy, I probably can't message you until late" then to not talk at all, you're 5'8 on the dot, your favourite food is a cheese burger, with ketchup, mustard, mayo, red onion, and one pickle... are you sure you think I'm lying?" Derek's eyes were watery as were mine as I just looked at Jackson and back at Derek in disbelief.

"I..Loved...you?" I stated with a broken tone because I didn't want to believe it.

Jackson looked more hurt then anything. Stiles was in complete shock and Isaac looked like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Derek took a breath and exhaled as he turned into his normal human form. Jackson and Isaac untensed as they did the same.

"It hurt to see that you didn't remember me at all Daniel, so when I saw you starting to catch feelings for Jackson I couldn't have it... and for that I'm sorry." Derek pleaded as I kept my distance from him.

Jackson looked very annoyed at this point as he began, "I get it know... I had a flashback of you hypnotizing me into killing Daniel's parents... you made me do it thinking that Daniel would hate me and confide into you, making him fall back in love with you, that was your plan from the beginning wasn't it?" Jackson asked with his temper flared to the max.

Derek cleared his throat as he looked onto a hurting Stiles, "Yeah, I was hoping Daniel was going to fall back in love with me, but it didn't happen like how I planned." Derek admitted.

"And you thought about this, while we were together Derek Hale?" Stiles spoke with puffed eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't love you Stiles."

Stiles immediately got up and slapped Derek across the face as he began crying uncontrollably and Isaac took him by his waist and lifted him into the kitchen to cool off.

Jackson got up and went in front of Derek. "Look, I love Daniel with all of my heart, and I'll make sure he is alright, but I know you will keep on interfering so, I'm willing to fight you for my love." Jackson turned around and looked at me into my greys as I stared with amazement into his blues.

"Or why don't we just ask Daniel who he prefers?" Suggested Derek.

Immediately I ran into Jackson's arms and hugged him tightly, "I choose Jackson, so just leave me alone!" I stated as Jackson wrapped his arm around me.

Derek got up with swift motion and took Jackson by his shoulders and pushed him back into the wall. I ran and hid behind the couch and watched as Jackson got up and went back into his Beta form. Jackson growled a loud and terrifying growl as Derek's eyes turned sliver red and he turned into the Alpha wolf. Either way Jackson wasn't backing down, he was fighting for his love. Jackson ran towards Derek who jolted towards Jackson. All in one swoop Jackson attacked the ribcage of Derek as Derek grumbled in pain. Derek took a hold of Jackson's neck and flew him into the couch knocking the couch right over as Isaac and Stiles ran into the room. As Isaac turned into his Beta form as well, Derek turned his attention to a helpless Mr. Harris.

"I told you not to tell them anything, so now you have to face the consequence!" Derek charged in a flash to the naked eye and in a split second, Mr. Harris was torn apart, limb by limb as Stiles and I screamed for mercy. And with that Derek bolted out the window crashing outside and making his escape.

I ran towards Jackson who didn't look beat up at all, he just looked tired. I cupped his jaw line and kissed him without remorse as I released and said, "Forget the date, I will love you forever!" Jackson smiled as he got up and we all looked at the bloody mess that was left of Mr. Harris.

Isaac and Jackson both looked at one another as they told Stiles and I to go into the kitchen and let them clean the mess up. Stile and I made our way into the kitchen as I felt a bit of awkward tension between us.

"You know I don't even remember being with Derek." I stated as Stiles let out a faint smile.

"It's not that... it's that Derek still wants to be with you even though he has me... that means I'm not good enough." Stiles said with his head facing the ground.

"Derek doesn't love me... if he truly loved me he wouldn't have brainwashed Jackson into killing my parents he would have fought for me like what Jackson did back there just now." I spoke as I looked down into Stiles' face which made him seem a lot better.

"Thanks, but I still can't see myself forgiving him... he still broke the promise he made to me about not housing any more humans as slaves... I can never forgive that." Stiles said clearly.

"Well, maybe your prince charming isn't far from you at all." I said as Isaac and Jackson walked into the Kitchen.

Jackson then began to speak, "I think we all should stay together for now just in case Derek loses it again, we have strength in numbers. Stiles and Isaac I have more than enough space in here for you two to stay." Jackson made his case as we all agreed to stick together until we could figure things out.

"What about me, why didn't you say I have a room too?" I questioned as Jackson smirked and lifted me up bridal style.

"Let me show you to our room. Isaac you've been here before, show Stiles, where his room is please." Jackson walked with me down the long hallway and up the stairs and into the master bedroom which looked fit for a king. He propped me on the bed and began to kiss my neck gently whispering, "I love you."

I laid down on my flat back as Jackson took off his shirt and exposed his rock hard abs, and then he took off his pants and underwear to expose his meaty member. I got up to give him oral as he took his finger and said, "No, I'm going to please you like how I always wanted to, since the first time I saw you."

I laid back down as Jackson undid my shirt and pants and undressed me very quickly. He kissed me passionately letting us exchange saliva as our tongues danced and he pressed his hard cock against mine as he began moving up and down making me want more. He released his mouth and trailed kisses from my neck onto my chest, onto my torso, leading to my belly button and then onto my cock where he started licking and sucking me. With each flick of his tongue I lost control as I clenched the sheets of the bed and convulsed with much lust. Jackson then let out his long tongue and lifted my rear high and spreaded my cheeks and dived into my ass. He licked and sucked which sent immense pleasure through my entire body. I became wet very quickly as Jackson smiled.

"I make you pretty wet, pretty fast." I pouted in embarrassment as Jackson came up to me and kissed me hard. He then sucked his middle and index finger and began to make circles around my rectum and then both fingers entered and he began finger fucking me. I moved in rhythm with his strokes of his fingers as I couldn't take no more.

"Baby, please the real thing." I begged as Jackson took out his fingers and licked them once again.

"You taste so sweet baby, but I need to mark you before I go all the way." Jackson said as his eyes gleamed into mine.

"What do you mean mark?" I asked confused.

"I need to bite you to make other werewolves know you are mine, and I am yours." Jackson smiled before he continued. "It might hurt though... like a lot..." He confessed but in that point in time I wanted to be owned by Jackson.

"Do it, do it now!" I squealed.

Jackson took his member in hand and spit on my hole and began to push his huge cock into me. As he entered his perfect teeth grew into canines and he pierced me right onto my left chest area right above my heart. He continued thrusting while his teeth were engraved into my flesh. The pain was blocked out by pleasure seeing how attracted I was to Jackson. He let go as he smiled and said, "You handled that like a pro, now let's have fun."

Jackson pulled me in closer so I could take the full length of his penis. He continued thrusting hard and powerful as I pulled him by his neck to kiss me. With each thrust I could feel it coming... "Jack...Jackson..I-I...AHHH" I squirted my man juice all over my stomach as Jackson looked on and kissed me sloppily with his tongue all over my lips. Jackson took my hips and pushed hard all the way in as I fell back with my mouth a wide and eyes closed, and I felt him shoot inside me about four times, with thick semen. Jackson pulled out of me as he fell on top of my chest and kissed my mark that sent shivers through my whole body.

"I love you, Jackson" I said.

"I love you more my precious flower." Jackson said as he pecked my lips and rolled me over to rest my head onto his chest. I put my arm over his chest, and then my left leg over his left leg and snuggled in close as I dug my face into his chest. Jackson let out a laugh as he kissed my forehead and we fell asleep together.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy, I will hopefully be updating this on a regular basis, like every other day or so! Thanks for reading, I love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF.**  
**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**  
**LAY BACK AND ENJOY!**

**A/N: Haven't gotten any feedback so far, but I'm hoping you guys didn't lose interest in the story, but either way, let's continue with this story!**

* * *

My eyes darted open as I felt the sudden urge to bring up everything that was in my stomach. I pushed off of Jackson nudging him in the process as he woke up to me running to the washroom.

"Babe? Babe what's wrong?" Jackson asked with his deeper then normal voice altered by his sleep.

I couldn't respond as I was vomiting my life out of me. Jackson crept out of bed and made his way into the tiled floor washroom that was fit for the majesty himself. Jackson quickly noticed my condition as he knelt down and rubbed my back which sent a sense of relief throughout my core. I finally stopped throwing up as I wiped my mouth and went to wash my face and rinse my mouth.

"Something is off..." Jackson started sniffing the air around me as he raised me up and sniffed my stomach. His eyes bulged out as he gulped and stepped back. I took notice in his movement which got me worried, something was wrong.

"Jackson? Why did you sniff me like that?" Jackson just ignored me and stayed silent as he grabbed my arm and carried me to his walk-in closet which was probably the size of a normal room in a house.

"Get on whatever you want to wear, we have to get something." Jackson stated really cold and sharp.

"What do we need to get?" I asked a little hesitant as Jackson had his annoyed face like the first time I met him. "Jack..Jackson that's the same face...that...that you had the first time you and Derek... you know..." This was the first time I had been a little bit scared of Jackson.

Jackson rolled his glowing gems and took a deep breath in and then exhaled, "You need to get some medicine is all, sorry for my facial expression, I didn't mean to scare you." Jackson said as he itched the back of his head as if it was actually itching.

"Oh, well you couldn't just get some Gravol by yourself?" I laughed as Jackson walked up to me and cupped my face.

"Hurry and get your clothes on, you need something stronger then some Gravol." Jackson insisted. I complied and was soon dressed. Jackson and I quickly exited his house as he put on the alarm since Isaac and Stiles were still sound asleep in the house. I got into the passenger side of his Porsche as Jackson took the drivers side. Jackson zoomed out of his drive way and rapidly raced down the local road until we approached a drugs store.

"You wait in here and I will go get the medicine and come back." Jackson proclaimed as I just braced myself down into the chair and pouted my mouth.

Jackson went inside the store as I just stared blankly out the window. All of a sudden the Porsche door flew open and Derek ripped me out of the seat and held me tight as he ran and ran deeper into the woods. All I could see were trees flashing by and hear the cracks of leaves as Derek took each step.

"Derek I need to throw up!" I managed to scream out as we came to an abrupt stop and I just began throwing up more then I did the first time.

Derek stepped back as he crunched his face, "Why does your vomit smell like Jackson?"

I gasped for air as I finished throwing up. I looked at Derek puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

Derek stepped closer as he lifted me off of the ground. He did the same thing Jackson did this morning as he began to sniff the air and then my stomach. Derek jotted his eyes back up to me as he stood tall.

"What is the matter with you werewolves sniffing my stomach?" I spat as Derek had a hurt expression on his face.

"I took you only to make you remember what we had, that's it. I lost Stiles and I can't lose you too... but it's up to you to make the decision if you want to stick with Jackson or if you want to stay with me." Derek expanded his clawed hand and held my chest with his other hand. "This is going to hurt, but I'll heal you right after okay, I never wanted to hurt you... just remember that."

Derek pierced his five claws into my spine as I felt a surge of energy of reminiscing experiences gliding throughout my head. I saw the images of Derek driving me to school and driving me back home. I saw images of Derek hugging me as we both laid down under the starry sky, star gazing. I then saw Derek bring me a whole florescent bouquet of roses to me from my window as he kissed my forehead. The last thing I saw wasn't a still picture, it was the whole play-through of what happened.

_"Derek I need you to leave my son alone!" Screamed my dad._

_"You fully well know I can't do that, he's my mate." Derek said in a calm toned voice._

_"Well if you don't leave him alone I will be forced to do something a father should never have to do to his son." _

_Derek cocked up his eyebrow as he was steaming with anger but didn't let it show one bit, "What would you do to Daniel?" Derek clenched his teeth together as Hunter took out his phone and showed Derek the message._

_"All I have to do is click send and then an accident will happen that will make his memories fade away, and you will fade away also." Hunter proclaimed as he began to chuckle. _

_"Daniel could get severely hurt if you go through with this." Derek said with a concerned look on his face. _

_"Well that's just the price of love Derek, you should know out of everyone... Love is a bitch and Death is her sister, Sleep is the cousin and Suicide is her father, Hope is her baby and Heaven is her mother and no one ever wanted to see their family picture."_

The scene stopped in my head as I was being pulled out of the car by Derek. I looked at my unconscious self being dragged out of harms way. Derek was trying to safe me... He did love me and I did love him as I see my dad driving to the car crash and fighting with person who he paid to hit me. My dad paid somebody to hit me and force me into shock... and it worked... until now. The last scene I saw in my head was Derek kissing my lips softly as he whispered, "I love you, please don't ever forget that."

I fell onto the ground as Derek picked me back up and began to heal me. Tears rushing down my face as I started remembering finer details about Derek and I.

"Did you see my memories of us? I'm sorry I did it for so long but I just wanted it to go back to how it used to be, when you and I were an item, we loved each other Daniel, please remember." Derek looked deep into my eyes as he saw me crying. He reached in a pressed his lips against mine as I suddenly felt right. It was the same feeling I had with Jackson. I pulled away as I recollected my thoughts.

"Derek those memories still don't change the fact that you tried to get me killed." I shouted as Derek crouched down and put his face into his palms.

"I have no idea what I was thinking, I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have made Jackson get you, I did it all wrong I know, but I did everything because I'm hopelessly in love with you. Please give me a chance to make you love me like you used too." Derek pleaded as I say his eyes get watery,

"I have to think about this whole entire situation, I'm friends with Stiles now, we're pretty close, I can't do that to him for one, and I do love Jackson, so I can't do that to him neither." I stated as I began to walk back into the direction of Jackson.

"Daniel!" Derek shouted as I turned and faced him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just thought I should let you know, I understand you love Jackson but does he love you? The medicine he's getting is to kill the baby that's inside of you, that's why your vomit smelt like Jackson." Derek said with a monotone voice as my jaw dropped onto the floor.

I ran up to him and pulled down the front of my pants to show him my dick. "Hello are you dumb? I am a boy I can't get pregnant, are you kidding me Derek? You would actually lie about something so stupid to make me hate Jackson?" I cursed as Derek chuckled and I pulled my pants up properly.

"Daniel did Jackson bite you before you guys had sex?" Derek asked.

"Yes... why?" I asked a little bit nervous now.

"That bite was to make you his. Once that bite is induced it makes the partner of whomever bit you more likely to get pregnant whether it be guy or girl. It's different for wolves, mates don't base itself off of gender or stupid human feelings. So since the bite has added affects to yourself, it also boosts the pregnancy rate for his mate... he probably didn't know that or he was too stupid and thought that if he marked you I would back off." Derek words made sense as I backed up into a tree.

"So the medicine he wants to get and why he was so mad earlier was because."

Derek cut me off, "He doesn't want you to have his baby, but from the looks of your face and the way you're grasping your stomach is making me think that you do want it." Derek assumed.

I rubbed my stomach as it all settled into my head, obviously this was weird but I passed weird a long time ago when I met a pack of horny werewolves. "I never believed in abortion or that pill that he's probably wanting me to take, I will be a walking contradictory if I kill this baby."

"So what if you just have a baby with someone who wants you to be the baby's other father." Derek walked up to me and hugged me tightly as I fell into his embrace. He kissed my neck as whispered, "Let me remove the mark he laid on you and let me mark you as my own and we can run away together, far away from here." Derek pressed his lips against mine as I felt mind-boggled about the whole ordeal.

* * *

Jackson came out of the drug store and saw that the door was pried open and I wasn't in the vehicle. Jackson began to sniff the area where I had been seated as he locked onto my scent and onto Derek's.

"DEREK!" Jackson growled as Jackson's pearly white turned into fangs.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the twist! Enjoy**


End file.
